


Living with Sherlock

by Penny_wise_girl03



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Falling In Love, Flatmate Sherlock, Kidnapping, Living Together, Love/Hate, Sexual Tension, Shooting, Violence, reader is John's sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_wise_girl03/pseuds/Penny_wise_girl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I stated a sherlock fanfic long ago. I want to share it with you ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with Sherlock

Chapter 1: New flatmate.

I was wandered down on the streets of London. I just came from America. I am a detective. I really likef my job. And then something happened. I had to solve a case when I got a shot in my head. I was a master detective and then everything changed. They said I was like Sherlock Holmes. The bullet that hit me was from a pistol. And the pistol was a mastermind's hand. Moriarty... Jim Moriarty... He was looked me like an enemy. He wanted me to disappear. But he don't know I am alive. I grabbed a newspaper from the local shop. I was looking for a new home.

*I am looking for a new flatmate.*

"Hmmm.. Interesting" I murmured and started to approach Baker Street. 221B..  
I knocked on the door of the front door. And suddenly a woman opened the door. She looked very kind.

"Hello my dear. What can I do for you?" She asked

"I read from the newspaper the advertisement that somebody looking for a new flatmate."

"Oh..yes. Come in." She said and let me in. "Follow me." She said and followed her up the stairs. She made me stop and then walked into the room. Some time later she came back.

" Holmes is not here right now. Just go inside and take a seat. I will make some tea." She smiled and went down. I opened the door and went in. It was a little messy. When I approached the chairs I looked into the kitchen area. Wow this man is a scientist. I put my luggage next to the chair and sat down. I took my money from the purse and put it down on the coffee table. I hope I can stay here. The chair in front of me looked like it's user use it so much.  
*Wait....she just say Holmes?...No way.... He is gonna be my flatmate.??*

"Welcome Miss. What can I do for you?" Asked a smooth voice behind me. I turned around and see the infamous Sherlock Holmes....

"Ammm..it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes. I am Miss Watson." I said and shook his hand and he looked me like he saw something on my face. "Is there a problem?"

"Noo. Of course not. Just when I hears your surname I thought about John Watson."

"You know him?" I asked

"Yes he was with me in my adventures and he solved so many cases with me. But sit down Miss Watson. Mrs. Houdson can you make tea? - I looked at him in a 'Are you serious' grace -Please. It was good enough?"

"Yes." I smiled and he sat down in front of me and said nothing. Mrs. Hudson came back with a tray of tea in the cups and some biscuits. She smiled at us and left. We were alone. Just me and Sherlock. I grabbed my own cup and sipped from it. It was delicious.

"So what are my dear friend John's sister doing here?" He asked and smiled at me.

"I am looking for a flat. When I got here I saw the advertisement in the newspaper. And I thought I can go here and be your flatmate." I said and drank from my delicious tea. He eyed Mr with his green eyes and though. He sighed and put the tea back on the tray.

"Why of course. It's very boring here without John. You know he said I am his friend. I never got friends but John saw otherwise. I am his....was his best friend. 

"Was?"

"Yeah. We had a fight because I made my own death scene. I wanted to protect him from Moriarty."

"Don't you dare say that name again. I hate him....!"I growled and I realised what I said."I am sorry Sherlock." I said and looked down on my fingers.

"No problem. What exactly Jim done to you?" Asked Sherlock.

"I though you can easily deduce me.."It taken him by surprise..

"How....I know your ways how you solve cases. John told me some story."I interrupted his speech.

"Moriarty shot me. I was a detective. I was the best. Until I met Jim Moriarty. He shot me in the head..I think I couldn't survive this. But the doctors done everything to save my life. After the surgeon I couldn't solve cases. That's why I am here. They said I have to work my brain to be myself again. I accepted it and came to London."

"Interesting. Why Moriarty want to harm you.?"

"It doesn't matter now. He think I am dead and I want to keep that imagine." I said and sipped the last drops of the from the cup and put it back on the tray. He didn't say anything. But a little time later he broke the silence.

"So wanna be my flatmate or just come here to have yea with me.?" He smiled.

"I would be glad. Thank you Sherlock." I said and shake his hand..


End file.
